They Left Me Howling
by dannyfentongoingghost
Summary: Sirius Black was dead. Remus Lupin was missing. And it was only a matter of time before Harry went missing, too. (summer after HP & the Order of the Phoenix AKA summer after HP#5) (werewolf Harry) {12/23/18 : In the process of being rewritten! stay tuned}
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Harry Potter sat upright on the side of his bed, his legs hanging off the edge. He stared out his window at 4 Pivet Drive. The waxing, three quarter full moon hidden by dark gray clouds. Harry stared out the open bedroom window, sitting at his desk. His head collapsed into his chest as his sunken eyes looked down at his hands.  
Remus was gone. He'd been missing since the beginning of July - over two weeks now - and nothing had happened. No evidence, no trace. Dumbledore warned him not to go looking for Remus, but the idea of _not_ looking for Remus made his hands itch. He clenched his fists in anger and frustration; he couldn't just sit there and wait. The idea of Remus being _missing_ , and almost certainly in the hands of the _Dark Lord_ , possibly _dead_ terrified and enraged Harry, and he felt as if he were rotting away, slowly going mad at the lack of action he was allowed to do. Not only that... but Sirius. The death had hit him _hard_. How many times had he woken up over the summer, screaming Sirius' name? He couldn't let the same thing happen to Remus. He _wouldn't_ allow it.  
He knew Dumbledore was on it and was doing what he could to try and find Remus, but it didn't feel like enough. Remus was still missing, and it had only increased security measures around Harry Potter. Tomorrow he was going to spend the rest of the summer at the Weasley's - which he was grateful for, no doubt - but irritated at the thought of people watching him like a hawk... no privacy, and people worrying over him 24/7... Harry sighed. He knew they were doing this to keep him safe, for his best interest. He was just being selfish. He got up from his seat and unclipped his trunk, revealing a neatly packed case full of clothes, his wand, books, any school supplies he thought needed, and his invisibility cloak. He clipped it shut and looked back at Hedwig's case. She gave him a cheerful hoot and he nodded, flicking off the lights. He lifted the covers up and fell into bed, his eyes glued at the ceiling. He turned over and breathed in sharply, visions already beginning to haunt his mind. _He wasn't ready to see Sirius again._


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The setting sun glittered brightly outside a tall, leaning house. It's multiple floors slanted in all different directions and chimney sticking out prominently. The sun highlighted the red-orange hues of the house, brightening the atmosphere.

Harry stepped inside, dragging his trunk onto the creaky wooden floorboards. He breathed in deeply, soaking in the sight of everything around him. He smiled and looked back at Ron, who was closing the front door after Harry. Ron nodded back and, taking Hedwig's cage, led Harry upstairs.

After a couple floors Ron stopped and thrust open an old, wooden door - the door to Ron's room. The two of them entered inside and Harry dropped his belongings next to the guest bed, sitting down.

"Here you go, mate," Ron said as he placed Hedwig on the guest bed beside Harry. "I'll let you get settled. Meet us downstairs for dinner when you're ready?"

"Thanks Ron," Harry acknowledged as Ron slipped out of the room. Ron's room was tiny, but comfortable. There were two beds in the room decorated with traditional, rust orange patchwork quilt bedding and the only light in the room was an antique, orange lamp that sat on the nightstand between the two beds. Harry breathed a sighed a breath of relief and enjoyment. He took Hedwig's cage and placed her on the small desk in the corner of the room and opened his briefcase. He closed it as soon as he found the moving picture of his parents, and placed the picture on the nightstand and smiled somberly. A hoot from Hedwig pulled him away from his sinking thoughts and he shook his head, clearing his mind. He left the room and rushed downstairs to see the Wesley family seated around the dining table, along with... Hermione! A smile spread across Harry's face as Hermione exclaimed, "Harry!" She jumped up from her seat and warmly embraced him in a hug.

"How've you been?" She asked as Harry sat down between her and Ron.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat around a small, levitating fire on the floor in Ron's room.

"The Order," Hermione spoke up quietly. "...wont tell us anything about Remus... I'm really sorry Harry,".

"I'm sorry mate," Ron responded somberly. Harry nodded, gazing down at the floor.

"First Sirius and now Remus..." Harry exhaled sadly, then shook his head, a spurt of sarcastic laughter escaping his lips. "It's funny. Sirius never left. I see him every damn night. He stares into my fucking *soul* with those lifeless eyes. Every night I see him dying again and again and again and it hasn't stopped!" Harry stood up, his eyes glistening in the fire light. Hermione inhaled sharply at the sight of Harry's anguish and Ron fell slack.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered, her voice cracking. She wanted to help him, *comfort* him... But Harry turned away from her and sat on his bed, his back facing them and covering his face.

Ron beckoned for Hermione and she blinked away tears, not wanting to leave Harry. She nodded, and whispered, "I'm sorry Harry..." as she left the room to go to bed. Ron shut the door and climbed into his bed, also saying s quiet, but meaningful, "I'm sorry too mate,".

Harry blinked away tears - he knew he'd been selfish and acted inappropriately, but it just hurt too much for him to care right now. Ron flicked his wand and the flame disappeared in the room, leaving him and Harry in the darkness.

As soon as he closed his eyes he saw Sirius... his haunting, vacant eyes paralyzed Harry... the image flashed before him and morphed into another recognizable image... of Remus. Trapped in a cage, starved like an animal. His gaunt expression haunted him, and Voldemort's face behind him seemed to linger. His glowing red eyes stared into Harry's eyes, as he realized with a startling awakening that he was now seeing through *Voldemort's* eyes. He trashed the covers off him as his chest heaved for air. He bolted upright, glancing quickly around the room in paranoia.

Ron startled awake and stared wide eyed at Harry. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief.

Ron gazed at him quietly. "Are you alright?"

Harry placed his hand over his rapidly beating heart. "'m fine Ron. I just need a bit of air," Harry mumbled in response, climbing quickly out of his bed and out of the room. The house was still. Everyone was sleeping by now, as the clock blinked 2:33 A.M. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and whispered, "*Lumos*," hurrying down the stairs.

Hermione rubbed her eyes as she stepped out of Ginny's room - where she had been sleeping - and blinked with surprise - Harry. Her gaze fell for a moment as she saw the man on the first floor of the Weasley household, drinking a glass of water. She began walking down the stairs, thinking of what she could say to him to make him feel better, to help stop the nightmares...when suddenly, Harry froze, and bolted out the front door, his wand raised.

As Harry stared out the window, his palms began to sweat. Two gleaming red eyes stared back at him. *Voldemort*.

He blinked rapidly, his heart racing. No. It can't be. Everything Harry had seen in the department of mysteries came rushing back. *Sirius*. Harry swayed back on his feet and before his mind even knew what he was doing he was opening the front door and running towards Voldemort, his wand pointed up in the aggressively. He was filled with terror and outrage, his blood boiling so loud he couldn't hear a voice, calling after him.

Voldemort looked at Harry and opened his arms, smiling.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter..." Voldemort whispered; two death eaters chanted a spell at Potter; his wand slipped out of his hand and he hit the ground with a thud!


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Remus lay defeated, his body propped up against a grimy, cement wall. His body was gaunt, almost gangrene in color, and bloody. He was exhausted, starved, and beaten. The dirty, stained ivory tile was cracked beneath him in the dimly lit, tightly barred cell. A singular light hung from the ceiling above him, and the few neighboring cells around him were dark and empty. Despite the condition Remus was in, his heart was beating rapidly and his eyes dilating. He had a nervous twitch about him and seemed on edge. *Someone is coming* he thought, his heart beating faster.

Muffled sounds echoed in the long, dark hallway between the cells - *a new hostage*? Remus wouldn't be able to see the hostage - at least, not until they were standing directly in front of his cell; the other three walls were solid brick and cement. Remus stiffened, and angled his body upwards, further against the wall. His heightened senses were picking up on feet skidding across the floor and the rattling of chains.

"Oh Remus," a voice called out. "We have *chosen* a companion for you!" Remus tensed at the sound of this, and clenched his teeth in agitation.

Seconds later, Lucius appeared dragging a limp, bruised corpse. He threw it into the cell directly across from Remus and shut the cell door. The corpse fell against the dirty tile and let out a soft moan as Lucius locked the cell door and, raising his wand, muttered two incoherent spells. He looked down at Remus and sneered.

Remus stood up. *Harry*...!

"Harry!" He shrieked, his voice raw from inactivity. "HAR-RY!" The boy stirred and lifting up his bruised face from the floor he glanced around groggily, looking for the source. His eyes appeared to stare right *through* Remus, and continued to look around the room. With a shocking realization, Remus cried out, "*He can't see or hear me!*"

"Of course not Remus," a sinister voice cooed. Voldemort stepped in front of Remus's cell. "But it wont be like this for long. He will see and hear you, Remus...the night of the full moon,". Remus flinched and instinctively looked back at the small window in his cell, the three quarter moon shining brightly through. *The full moon was only three days away...!*

"Let him go," Remus rasped.

"Ah Remus... but how would that be beneficial to me? No, I will not let him go. Not until we are finished here,". And with that, Voldemort slipped back into the shadows of the hallway.

Hermione woke up in a daze. She heaved her aching body up, off the ground, feeling... grass, between her fingers...? *Harry*! She bolted upright, finding herself in the field just outside the Weasley house. Her hair was a mess, her clothing a mix of mud and grass. The sun was beginning to rise and she stumbled to her feet. Against her body's complaints, she tore off after the spot she had seen Harry last. Sure enough, his wand was there... *they must've taken him after they stunned me*... she thought. She raced into the house just as Ron ran down the stairs into the entrance of the house, exclaiming, "Where's -" his eyes caught her. "Hermione,". He rushed towards her.

"What the bloody hell happened to you? Are you alright?" He asked, acknowledging her appearance. Hermione raised Harry's wand in her hand as the rest of the Weasley family emerged onto the scene.

"Ron... Harry's missing... they took him!"

A day had passed, and Remus found that he could hardly sleep without knowing if Harry was okay. The boy was still passed out, seemingly lifeless against the cell floor.

Harry groggily blinked open his eyes, feeling the harsh, coldness of the tile beneath him for the first time. He forced his body to stand and winced at the stiffness and soreness of his bones. He glanced around the dimly lit, rotting cell. He was trapped in a cell, in who knows where. He kicked the wall and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Nice one, Harry," he scathed. "Now you're missing and your two best friends have no idea where the hell you are..." his voice dipped softly. "They were only trying to help...and I was so selfish, refused to let them...why the hell did I do that?" He bit his lip and slid against the cell wall, falling into a seated position. Remus wanted to cry out, scream to Harry that he wasn't missing, that he was here for him... but it was no use. He wouldn't be able to hear him. Remus's ears twitched; he was picking up on voices far down in the hallway. Lucius, Voldemort, and...

Remus coughed, his voice caught in his throat. *Fenrir*.

Harry froze, hearing Voldemort's voice echo from just down the hall. Anger washed over him as he stood up, his shoulders back, ready for confrontation. Voldemort and Lucius stepped out in front of him, Fenrir behind them.

"HARRY, WATCH OUT! *HARRY*!" Remus screamed. Lucius covered his ears with annoyance and turned towards Remus, hissing, "Shut *up*!" Harry looked at the empty cell across him with confusion. *Huh*?

Voldemort smiled and, murmuring two spells, removed the enchantment on Harry's cage. Harry's jaw dropped with elation and shock as he whispered, "Remus...!" He ran to the cell bars, the closest he could be to Remus.

"Let him go," Harry demanded softly, enraged.

"Funny," Voldemort replied softly, dragging out his voice as Fenrir slipped into the cell, "...he said the same thing about you-"

"Harry *NO* behind you!" Remus screeched, interrupting Voldemort's distraction. Harry twirled around just in time to see Fenrir reach out and knock him off his feet. He stifled a cry a pain, and blocked Fenrir's next attack, sliding through his legs and towards the entrance, but stopped dead in his tracks. The door was locked, with Lucius and Voldemort standing just behind it. He jumped out of the way of Fenrir and circled back to the sides of the cell. *Maybe there was hope for him after all...*

Fenrir raised his jaw up, his mouth wide open to reveal growing, sharp fangs. His fingernails lengthened into razor sharp, dirty claws. Harry felt his heart stop... he was *petrified*. Remus was screaming, his hands clasping the bars of his cell as he stood up, his eyes glistening in his cell. Harry fell back to the ground with a sickening crunch as Fenrir's claws raked over his spine. Harry cried out - Fenrir's claws continued to sink into his arms and legs... Harry stabilized himself against the cell wall and limped in the other direction, attempting to dodge any further attacks. But he wasn't fast enough. He heard his back crack as Fenrir leaped on top of him, pinning his back to the ground. Fenrir stood over him, pinning Harry's bloodied arms up and out of the way of Harry's torso. Fenrir moved his face closer to the boy's heart and breathed in the smell of Harry's fear. He smiled maliciously, his jaws open and with supernatural speed clamped down onto Harry's side. Harry's eyes bulged open in pain, his pupils dilating wildly. He was shrieking, his body spasming in pain, trying to free himself from Fenrir's grasp... Remus watched on in horror as he saw the boy kicking and screaming, being mauled...

Remus was crying out, trying to tell him something - Harry couldn't comprehend it. His heart was beating too loud in his head... he couldn't hear anything but the sound of the teeth ripping into his flesh, connecting with bone... he couldn't breathe. He was heaving, gasping for air... *he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe*... he felt the world slipping from him, distorting into shades of black.

Fenrir stepped away from the unconscious boy, wiping the blood and ripped clothing off of his mouth. Remus had fallen to the ground, numb with shock. Fenrir exited the cell, as Lucius stepped back in disgust.

"My Lord, should we lock the cell?" Fenrir snarled. Voldemort shook his head.

"No. Let him mourn the dead," he replied, unlocking Remus' cell as well. "We no longer have use for either of them here,".

Voldemort beckoned Fenrir and Lucius to follow him. Fenrir glanced at Remus as he walked by and spit a piece of Harry's clothing at him, into his cell. Remus snapped, his body rigid with revulsion and anger. He burst out of the cell to face him, challenging Fenrir.

Fenrir smiled, and hissed, "Don't,". He turned his back to Remus and kept walking. Remus exhaled sharply, and stepped back. He ran into Harry's cell, cradling the boy's lifeless body in his arms.

"Send a message to the Weasleys," Voldemort scoffed to Lucius and Fenrir at the end of the hallway. "they can collect his remains...".


End file.
